Wake Me Up Inside
by MotherPiglet
Summary: In which Nico embarks on a slightly horrifying adventure.


There was once a girl named Nico Yazawa who Nico Nico needed to do something horrendous yet important. She needed to shove a lollipop up a certain junior's ass. She walked along the seemingly never ending hallway and made her way to the club room, humming to the tune of one of A-RISE's songs.

When Nico opened the door to the club room, she saw an angel staring right back at her. The angel had brown hair, purple eyes, a nice rack, and, most importantly, a cute and innocent expression on her face. That was when Nico realized that she was gay for Hanayo.

Holy shit.

Right at that time, she decided that she would definitely shove that damn lollipop up Hanayo's ass instead of Maki's.

' _Screw that tsundere, she could probably find a bigger one to shove up her ass on her own,'_ Thought a slightly horny Nico.

She realized how long they were staring at each other when she heard the angel call her name and boy, was she surprised. It wasn't a surprise to her when she yelped and slipped on the floor.

Nico was barely inside the club room and yet there she was, lying on the floor while thinking about wether she was in heaven or in hell. The sudden movement of a chair and the only other person in the room running towards her direction proves that she was, indeed, in heaven.

Hanayo knelt in front of her upperclassman, face contorted in worry.

"Nico, are you okay?" Her voice was slightly shaky due to how panicked she was.

She touched the older girl's left knee and gently stroked her face. Nico swore her soul could have left her body the moment she felt Hanayo's soft, small hands on her.

Nico's breath hitched when she felt Hanayo's hand tightening its grip on her knee. Her name was being called again, yet she could barely hear anything as she slowly succumbed into darkness.

The sound of somebody humming seemingly brought the short girl back to life as she slowly opened her eyes. Nico then realized that she wasn't at the club room but at someone else's house.

Hanayo's house.

' _Oh,'_ She thought, as things started to make sense in her head. One thing was still unclear, however.

"...What about practice?" Nico cringed inwardly as her voice sounded so hoarse and tired.

Upon hearing her voice, Hanayo turned around with that oh so innocent smile and removed the earphones. Nico could then hear the chorus of Bring Me to Life playing very loudly from the small earphones as Hanayo's eyes slowly started to turn horrifyingly lifeless.

 _'Oh God, why?'_ She lamented, but her junior's reply suddenly interrupted her thoughts that were heading into a tremendously dark direction.

"Practice? Ah, did you forget? We don't have practice today," Said Hanayo who was still wearing the same expression as she slowly made her way to the bed where Nico was laying down on.

Her form gradually changed from human to frog as she got closer and closer, which prompted Nico to get up and run the fuck out of the room.

'What the fuck is happening?! Why is Hanayo a fucking frog in a uniform?' Nico thought as she was getting closer to the door leading to the outside world where she wouldn't have to see her beloved angel's true form.

The frightened third year did not succeed, however. Hanayo got on all fours in her final form, Pepe the Frog, and leapt towards Nico who was desperately running towards the direction of the house's exit.

Nico let out a deafening shriek as the creature who was once the one she loved pinned her down on the floor and started to sing Somebody to Love by Justin Bieber using its demonic voice. The irony wasn't lost to her at all.

Although the song was cringe-inducing, Nico tried her best to ignore it and find a way to stop the creature from doing further damage to the tiny remnants of her sanity. She suddenly remembered the giant lollipop she had brought with her, only to realize that she left her bag in the room.

The creature sensed her distress and stopped singing, only to spin its head 360 degrees and whisper a few words to Nico.

"Ssshh no tears, only dreams now," It says as its voice slowly started to become even more distorted than it already was.

Nico was beyond mortified as she heard those words coming from the frog. She wished for a way to end her suffering as she was now being attacked by mispronunciations of the word "Meme" coming from the creature. It didn't help that the frog's expression stayed the same throughout her ordeal; Miserable and lifeless.

"You can't run now, Poop!" Pepe said as it laughed maniacally, which only served to escalate Nico's fear.

"You're a kid, you're a squid." The crimson-eyed girl closed her eyes as she started to chant the phrase 419 times to ward off the evil being.

Her chant proved to be effective as the frog became restless and started to scream in agony. Pepe soon got off of her and Nico dashed off again while it doubled over in pain. She chanted it one last time in order to summon a giant lollipop to finish off Pepe.

Now filled with courage and determination, Nico recalled that one magical girl anime she watched when she was younger and started to mimic the move of their staff using her lollipop.

"Destroy yaoi!" She screams as she thrusts the lollipop towards the direction of the frog's ass.

The lollipop pierced into Pepe's asshole in a blinding speed, prompting the creature to scream in pain once again. This angered Pepe and it chased after Nico despite being impaled by a lollipop in its ass. The frog was starting to turn into dust and Nico took the opportunity to run for the door once again, vowing to never look back.

Once she was out of the house, Nico heard the faint sound of Hanayo's melodic voice.

"Save me," Hanayo said as she fully turned into dust, now blown away by the wind and gathered in front of Nico.

Now alone, Nico collapsed on the floor while sobbing tears of both joy and sadness.

"Wake me up inside," Nico uttered, her voice cracking as she sobs while laughing hysterically.

She gasped as a sudden pain coursed through her body, which halted her sobbing and her laughing. It was then that she realized that she inhaled Hanayo's remains.

 _'Well shit,'_ The dying girl thought before she descended down to hell a few seconds later.

And that was the story of Nico Yazawa, the girl who never got laid but had someone inside of her before she died.

The End.


End file.
